The Wild Boy
by LightSkin DarkHeart
Summary: 100 years after Hiccup changed fate, lived Amora. A Night Fury hasn't been ridden since Hiccup. Who will be the first to ride one? Tales of a Wild Boy living with Night Furys are just tales, until Amora sees the truth.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first shared story. Any constructive criticism is welcome.

(Update: I edited the first chapter due to reviews. I hope you like it better. If not tell me and I'll change it back.)

* * *

A hundred years ago there was the deadliest war ever known! A war where Vikings fought till their last limb! It was the war against dragons! Dragons raided villages and killed our people until we reached the point of extinction. We as Vikings are crazy, but there was one Viking that was the craziest of us all! Now this Viking was hardly a Viking at all. He was a scrawny boy, no more that sixteen. He couldn't even lift a sword or axe! That didn't stop him from doing something no Viking had ever done before, ride a dragon! Not just any dragon, but the deadliest of all the dragons. This dragon is said to be the offspring of lightning and death itself! The Night Fury! The boy and the dragon fought many wars together, including the war on the Great Evil. The Great Evil was the queen of all dragons. The Night Fury and his rider killed the Great Evil earning the trust and respect of all the Vikings, but not without loses. The rider lost his foot in the battle. Dragons then were accepted into Viking society. The world Vikings knew was now different. There was a chance, a war, a friend, and a victory all because of one boy. A boy whose name shall go down in history forever. Hiccup!

The bonfire let out a loud 'crack' when the old man finished his tale. It was dark out that the only light was that of the bonfire and moon. Around the bonfire sat wide-eyed children no more than ten. Off in the distance a dragon roared and the children coward. Well, almost all the children but a small red-headed girl. "Sir, what happened to the Night Fury?" She bounced on the log with excitement.

The old man rubbed his beard thoughtfully. "Good question, Runa. The Night Fury's name was Toothless. He left Hiccup a while back to be with his mate." The boys in the group stuck their tongue out in disgust. "Toothless was never too far from Hiccup, just in case Hiccup needed his help."

The little red-headed girl, Runa, asked, "Has anyone ever ridden a Night Fury since Hiccup?"

The children argued for a minute, shouting things like "Duh!" The old man chuckled. "Settle down. The truth is Hiccup was the only one ever to a ridden a Night Fury. He did the impossible. The Night Fury is an untamable beast. While it may look tame, it is as wild and free as the wind. But there are rumors of another said to have ridden the Night Fury. It's getting late; you kids are probably too tired." The old man attempted to get up but the children's protests stopped him. He settled back down and prepared to tell another tale. "About eighteen years ago there was a fire!" The bonfire in everyone was gathered around seemed to spark and crackle with the story.

"It was a forest fire so big that it killed many people! In the center of the forest was a small cabin set away from the village. A family lived there and had a son. The flames burnt the place to the ground said to have killed everyone in the house. But that night after the fire was put out, a villager left a cavern. In the distance he spotted a Night Fury! In the beasts grasp was a baby. It is said that the Night Fury raised the baby as its own. Every few years a villiager sees an unexpected sight. Someone as dark as night, with the swiftness of a dragon, cunning of man, and the strength of an ox. A Wild Boy. As dark and dangerous as a Night Fury! He only comes out at night, forever lurking in the shadows of the mountains."

"Alright, that's enough story tellin'. I don't think parents want you to be givin' their kids nightmares." The old man fell off the chair at the sound of the girl's voice.

"Amora!" Runa exclaimed happily. The small red-headed girl wrapped her thin arms around Amora's legs. Amora was a short for a girl of sixteen. She had long brown hair with the occasional braid weaved in it and eyes as green as the deep forest.

"Hello Amora." The old man had perched himself back on the chair and was stoking the fire.

"Hello Cobbler." Amora greeted politely. "I've come to take Runa home." The old man nodded as a dismissal.

"Do I have to go?" Runa peered up at Amora with blue eyes.

"Yeah we do. Nasi is expecting us." The older girl replied, taking Runa's hand, leading her away from the bonfire.

Runa stomped her small foot angrily. "How come Nasi never picks me up herself?"

"Your sister is very busy." Amora looked sympathetically down at the nine year old.

Amora would never say it out loud but Runa was going to be a messed up kid. Amora loved her best friend, Nasi, but Nasi could be so neglectful of her little sister. Nasi and Runa didn't come from the best home. Their father was a drunk and their mother was never around. Amora hoped that Runa never heard her parents arguing, but Amora knew that Runa hears the yells every night despite Amora's wishful thinking. Of course Nasi wasn't all to blame. It was hard on her as well, for she was the only income of the house with her parents refusing to work. On top of that, she has been raising her little sister from the day Runa was born. Both the girls had it tough and Amora tried to help out anyway she could.

"Do you think the Wild Boy is out there?" Runa questioned curiously interrupting Amora from her thoughts.

"Why? What do you think kid?"

Runa looked thoughtful before answering. "I think it would be cool if he were real! I bet he could command every Night Fury. I think he would be the greatest super hero ever!" She smiled brightly at Amora. It was rare Amora saw a smile that wasn't fake on Runa's face. Amora knew she couldn't crush Runa's dreams of the Wild Boy.

"He could be." Amora mumbled for the sake of Runa. As the girls neared the house, Runa slipped her hand out of Amora's. Amora reached out and knocked on the door.

A sixteen year old girl answered the door with a distressed face. "You're late," scolded Nasi. Rune looked like a mini Nasi although neither sister would admit it.

"Bye Amora." Runa hugged Amora's legs before going inside without looking at her sister.

"That girl is so disrespectful!" A sound of annoyance rose from Nasi. "Sorry I couldn't pick her up. I was training all day." Nasi was a dragon trainer. She was known throughout the village as the best. Recently, she has been training harder in hopes of making a Night Fury her pet. Once a year, a lucky person gets to go up on the Dragon Mountain and use the whistle. The whistle was used to draw a certain kind of dragon to the whistler. If the dragon liked the whistler then it became the whistler's pet. That's why the mountain was named 'Dragon Mountain'. The whistle Nasi was hoping to use was the Night Fury's whistle. In two days, the chosen person to call the Night Fury will be revealed.

"So what was the old man tellin' stories about tonight?" Nasi's voice shook Amora from her thoughts.

"The Wild Boy."

Nasi made an annoyed noise. "You told Runa they weren't true, right?" She looked imploringly at Amora. Amora gave a guilty smile. "Oh, you're kidding me! You shouldn't let Runa believe those crazy stories are real!" Nasi snapped. "You're just letting her get her hopes up only to be disappointed!"

"At least she believes in something! She needs all the hope she can get to get through this life sane!" Amora bit back.

Nasi blew a lock of red hair out of her face."Fine. Let her believe. But expect to hear the 'I told you so' when she's disappointed."

"You really should hang out with your sister more." Amora's face clouded with pity for the little girl.

Nasi's face twisted in annoyance. Amora always mentions this. "Yeah right! I'm not the girl's mother. She needs to be tougher. I don't have to take care of her. She's my sister and a disrespectful brat. Why should I hang out with her? Why would I even want to be anywhere around her?" Nasi blue eyes flashed angrily.

Amora tried to protest. "Nasi-"

"No, I don't want to hear any of your crap." Nasi snapped. "You can just shut it. You don't know what it's like to have a sibling." As soon as the words were out of her mouth Nasi's face clouded with remorse. "Amora, I-"

"No don't worry about it. I got to get home anyway." Without waiting for Nasi's response, Amora headed home leaving Nasi to stare after her with guilt.

It was common knowledge that was often forgotten. Once, Amora did have siblings. She had two older brothers that were handsome, brave, and strong. They were respected throughout the village. Her eldest brother fell in love with a local girl. They were doomed from the beginning because the girl was born sick and destined to die. When she died, Amora's brother went insane and eventually drowned himself to be with his love. Amora's other brother was on a ship when foreigners attacked him. He was killed and his body lost at sea. To this day, she feared the sea. No, Amora didn't have siblings. Not anymore.

That night Amora fell asleep to her father's loud snores, thinking. Maybe, just maybe. We all needed to be a bit more like Runa. Amora dreamt of a Wild Boy with eyes as dark as night swooping in to save her from her fears. Maybe that's what this village needs. A Wild Boy and his army of Night Furys.

* * *

What do you think? I'll try to update the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**ALERT! IMPORTANT!******

**Hey, I am looking for another beta, if you would be interested please message me!**

* * *

Horns blaring woke Amora up the next morning. She groaned about having to wake up so early before realizing that today was the day her best friend was going to call the Night Fury. She shrugged on a jacket and headed to the mountain with the rest of the village. Amora reached the spot on the mountain where the gathering was held. This part of the mountain was a flat surface removed of trees. Snow lightly covered the ground. On a wooden table lay over a dozen whistles.

Amora spotted Nasi with her family across the clearing. Amora stared at the family for a while. Nasi's father was a tall red-headed man with an unkempt beard. He was sipping a flask, no doubt filled with scotch. Her mother was short and looked unhappy to be here. Runa spotted Amora and waved spastically. Her parents glared at Runa while Nasi simply stared. Amora lifted her hand in a half wave. Runa started tugging on Nasi's coat, no doubt asking if they could go over and see Amora. Nasi whispered something back before walking over to Amora alone. The girls stood next to each other awkwardly replaying the event last night.

"Hey, I'm sorry about last night. I was stressed and it was stupid." The taller girl stumbled over her words.

Amora gave the girl a forced smile. "Don't sweat it. By the way, you suck at apologies."

Both girls gave a hard laugh. They knew all wasn't well, but it would be. Nasi and Amora had fights like those all the time. Both girls were complete opposites aside from being stubborn and temperamental. It amazed the villagers how these girls managed to stay friends. Most thought the girls were crazy for staying friends, but they're Vikings. Crazy was in the blood.

The red-head rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I guess I'll see you after the test. We'll even go for a ride on my Night Fury. Wish me luck."

Nasi ran off to stand in line with the other trainers who just started gathering. Amora had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She knew Nasi wouldn't train a Night Fury. No one had for decades.

The leader of the village called for everyone's attention. "I, Bram the Brave, welcome you to this year's Dragon Selection!" The villagers cheered as Bram stepped aside to make room for the elder.

The elder watched how the trainers were with each dragon. Then, the elder picks which trainer was best suited for each dragon. The trainer would step up to the table and pick up the whistle chosen for them. When the dragon came, it was the trainer's job to win over the dragon. If the dragon was won over, then it was officially that trainer's pet. Sometimes some of the whistles were not chosen. The reason everyone was excited this year was because they think that Nasi will receive the Night Fury Whistle.

The elder called the name of the first trainer. He was a short boy with greasy brown hair. The boy received the Gronkle Whistle. The Gronkle was given some Dragon Nip and took it to the trainer. The elder declared the Gronkle claimed as a pet. Seven more trainers received their whistle in turn. Some of the dragon were declared pets while other dragons fly off or attempt to hurt the trainers or surrounding villagers.

It was now Nasi's turn to receive her chosen whistle. When the elder called her name, she stepped forward determined.

"Nasi, you are chosen for the Night Fury Whistle." The elder's voice was rough from old age. The villagers cheered as Nasi stepped toward the table. She wore a smug smile. Nasi took the whistle from the table and blew through it. Like most whistles, it didn't make a sound humans can hear.

There was a black streak across the sky before a 'thud' vibrates the ground. Some children shriek for their parents to tell them stories about the Night Fury. The dragon was still said the be "the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself". The Night Fury's black body was covered in scales. Its long wings folded around itself. The Night Fury's ears twitched at every sound. It fixed its yellow eyes on Nasi. Nasi's eyebrow were pulled together in concentration as she stared defiantly back.

* * *

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. My computer is still messing up. It deleted this at least 5 times. I almost gave up but then I checked my email and saw all your wonderful reviews! Thank you!**

**Tell me what you think? Do you think Nasi will win over the Night Fury? What did you like and didn't like?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, chapter is up! Sorry its taken forever! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The crowds of villagers waited in anticipation to see how Nasi would tame the untamable beast. Only Amora had doubts on whether or not Nasi could do it. Nasi slowly lowered her head in a submissive position. In the gap of Nasi red short hair, Amora saw a smirk on her friend's face. The Night Fury tilted its head studying Nasi like she was a food that might give it poisoning. Nasi bent down on one knee like she had done countless times before in training. She slowly reached out and picked up a large gray fish. She held the fish out in front of her as she stood, keeping her head bowed.

Nasi opened her mouth to speak in soothing tones to the creature. "Do you like fish? Would you like this fish? Come on. Right here." With every word she took a step closer to the Night Fury. The Night Fury didn't move away, instead it glanced back and forth between Nasi and the fish. "Come on. I'm not going to hurt you. Will be the best of friends when I make you my pet, girl."

The Night Fury jerked back and showed its teeth. Amora thought it looked offended, if a dragon could look offended. It spread its long wings and shot into the air with a deafening cry.

Looking away from where the Night Fury disappeared, Amora glanced back at her friend standing alone with a fish in her grasp. All the villagers watching looked shocked. Nasi seemed to have woken from her shock and threw the fish on the ground angrily then kicked it into the woods. The villagers started murmuring asking 'What Happened?'. Amora walked toward her red-headed friend and stretched out her hand.

"Don't touch me!" Nasi bite back furiously before storming off down the mountain.

There was a tug on Amora's skirt. Looking down, she saw Runa's eyes wide staring at her. "Did Nasi win?"

"No, she didn't." Amora said back before heading down the mountain leaving a disappointed Runa at the top.

HTTYD-HTTYD

When Amora made it down the mountain, she went in search of Nasi. Amora knew the one place she would find her. The brunette stared up at the large doors that granted entrance into the training center. Inside a fiery red-head was throwing things around muttering under her breath.

Amora called Nasi's name to get her attention.

"What do you want? Have you come to laugh at me? Or to tell me 'it's ok! It's not the end of the freaking world?!'" Nasi screamed with a wild look in her eyes.

Amora's green eyes clouded with pity. Maybe she should have told Nasi that Amora didn't think it would go well today. But, then again, Nasi looked too determinated and hopeful. "No, but I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Nasi threw a bucket across the room. The bucket shattered against the stone walls. "Don't you get it? That was my last chance! Now everything is ruined!"

"Ruined? You still have your life ahead of you! Last chance? Oh please! There will be plenty of times to get another dragon! Stop over exaggerating!" Amora yelled back. She was so fed up being yelled at!

"I'm over exaggerating?! Coming from you, that's rich! You have parents that love you and care about you! You have a future and freedom!" Nasi had a desperate look in her eyes. "I had one chance, one freaking chance, to have a future and that's gone now!" Tears started spilling down Nasi's face.

Amora tried hard to shake off her anger because of the tears in her friend's eyes. "What future did you lose?" Amora asked, barely biting back anger.

"I made a deal with my parents." Nasi plopped on the ground with a huff. "They told me I wasn't making enough money to support their lifestyle. Ha, their booze, jewels, and kid." Amora knew Nasi was the main source of income in her family. While her parents laid around, Nasi did the chores and raised Runa. "They told me that if I didn't succeed in gaining a Night Fury and the job that would come from it, then I would have to marry."

All Amora's anger was brought to a halt at the shocking news.

"They already have a man picked out for me. Gellir." Nasi spat the name in disgust. Gellir was the grandson of Hiccup the Dragon Tamer. Gellir shared almost nothing with his grandfather. Gellir was a tall, lanky man with blonde hair and brown eyes. The ladies loved him but he was a complete pig.

"How did your parent get an arranged marriage with him?" Amora asked. Although most Vikings preferred to fall in love, arranged marriages were not un-common.

"My mom slept with a few people." Nasi let out a bitter laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped!" Amora was furious.

"Oh please! I'm going to be sentenced to a marriage with the Devil and all you can think about is why I didn't tell you! You're pathetic!" Blue eyes glared into green ones. Something in Nasi snapped. Maybe it was her loss of not claiming a Night Fury. Maybe it was the upcoming marriage to a pig. Or maybe it was reality crashing down on her. "How dare you call yourself my friend! I have been hurting for months and as usual you have your head stuck up in the clouds, not noticing. Just go away! You're no friend of mine! If I never see you again than it would be too soon!" The red-head collapsed into tears on the floor. "Just go away!"

Amora looked at the tearful face of her once best friend before turning away and running out the door. Green eyes shining and brown hair flying, Amora ran. She kept running with no destination in mind, only the desire to go far away.

* * *

Now don't hate Nasi just yet. What did you like? Not like? What do you think will happen next?

Btw! I'm looking for a beta! Message me if you're interested. I will be continuing this story! I promise!

Thank you for reading and please submit a review! I love reading them!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, it is finally here. Sorry, I've had a rough time this month. My grades are not so good, my brothers came back from collage, my grandmother got hospitalized, my best friend had to go to the hospital, and lastly, I have several upcoming trips that needed planning. Thank you to my betas NightFuryOne and Inkorpoated. **

* * *

Amora's breathing was ragged. Her forest green eyes peered at her surroundings. Nothing looked familiar to her. She could tell she was in the middle of a huge clearing. Tall trees loomed over her and judging by how close the moon was, it was very late and she was very high up. Amora knew she would not be going home tonight. She could only hope that she wouldn't come across rabid animals or territorial dragons. Nasi's words played repeatedly in her head. She didn't hate Nasi, she truly didn't. Even though they were best friends, Nasi and Amora got in arguments all the time. Very few of those argument were ever this nasty. Amora was still pissed at Nasi, but couldn't help pitying her and the situation thrust upon her. Amora wished she could have been there for Nasi like Nasi was for her. When Amora's brothers died Nasi was there, like a rock, supporting Amora.

_What a stupid friend I've been to her. _Amora thought to herself. She had been so wrapped up in her own life that she didn't even notice her best friend was hurting. Rustling leaves shook Amora from her thoughts. She picked up a stick on the ground next to her and held it like a club. Slowly she made her way to the sound of the noise.

"Please don't be a rabid animal. Please don't be a territorial dragon. Please don't be a rabid, territorial dragon!" Amora chanted to herself. Two black beady eyes peered at Amora from a bush. Amora raised the stick high, ready to hit the unknown being in the bush. A small brown creature jumped out of the bush and landed at her feet. She jumped in surprise and stumbled backwards, tripping over the stick she dropped when the creature came out. Amora looked up at her spot on the floor. A fuzzy squirrel looked back at her. The creature tilted its head curiously. It was probably wondering what this strange being was doing near its home. It took a last look at Amora then scampered off.

"A squirrel. A freaking squirrel! Some brave Viking you are! Afraid of a squirrel!" Amora complained. Unknown to her, a dark figure sat in a tree, cautiously watching her. This figure was not nearly as nice as the fuzzy brown squirrel. It watched as Amora gathered things in the clearing, making a fire and a place to sleep for the night.

She laid down on the ground next to the fire. Amora wanted nothing more than to go home, lay in her warm bed, and pretend today was just a terrible nightmare. Bugs were creaking around the clearing. The fire crackled happily. As Amora started dozing off she heard a sharp _SNAP _of a branch. She laid very still and used her other senses to assess her surroundings. The noise came from behind her, but whatever it was, it was silent and quick. The back of her neck prickled with fear. She coiled her muscles preparing to move at the next sound. It was silent for a while until a soft noise came from behind her.

Amora flipped around, stick in hand, ready to bash whatever was behind her on the head. Two yellow eyes looked up at her from a dark body. Its long black tail curled around its body. A shocked gasp flew from Amora's lips. She stared at the baby Night Fury bewildered. It was about the size of a puppy with large yellow green eyes. It took a cautious step toward Amora and she jumped back in fear, dropping her stick in the fire.

They stared at each other frozen for what seemed like hours. "You're a dragon." She spoke to the Night Fury. It cocked its head to the side studying Amora. It was uncommon to see a wild dragon so close to a human. Normally wild dragons were feared because of their ferocious temper, but this one seemed too cute to be harmful. "What are you doing here?" She tried to use the calming voice she heard Nasi use many a times with other dragons. The dragon didn't respond, but she didn't expect it too. Amora stared at the Night Fury in amazement. She studied the creature from head to tail so she could tell Nasi later what a baby Night Fury looked like up close. Amora hoped that Nasi would still talk to her. The dragon spotted the fish Amora laid out for supper. It was lucky the bird carrying it from the ocean accidentally dropped it next to her.

The Night Fury crouched low to the ground in a predator's stance. Its tail slid along the dirt floor in excitement. Amora was too preoccupied in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the baby dragon preparing for a hunt. The Night Fury's yellow eyes watched to make sure the fish wouldn't suddenly come alive, but the fish laid still on the rock next to the fire. Sparks flying caught Amora's attention. She looked over just in time to see her supper pounced on and ate.

Anger and frustration flew through her body. "No, no, no! That was MY food! Mine! Not yours!" She yelled at the baby dragon. "What am I going to eat now?" Tears gathered in her eyes. She was so frustrated today! She lost her best friend, got lost in the woods, and now a dragon ate her supper! Amora plopped on the ground suddenly very tired. Something wet and slimy fell into her lap. She looked down through her tears to see two innocent yellow eyes staring back at her. The baby Night Fury placed the rest of the uneaten fish in her lap. It seemed to understand that Amora was hungry too and decided to share its meal with her even though it was hers to begin with. Amora picked up the half-eaten fish, not minding that there was dragon saliva on it, and took a bite.

The dragon watched this action with wide eyes. Happy that its gift of food was liked, the baby curled up next to its new human friend. Her green eyes stared at the Night Fury in shock. No one in a long time has ever been close enough to touch a Night Fury, let alone a baby one. She slowly reached her hand out to touch the dragon. It made no move to stop her until her hand landed on its back. The dragon went rigid on her hand and its scales started to warm. Amora was oblivious to the danger signs the Night Fury was omitting. She started petting the dragon like one might do to a cat. Her hand started at the top and went all the way down the spine. The baby swallowed the fire it was preparing to spit at Amora and relaxed. Soon it began to purr and nudge its small head against her hand eager for the next stroke. Soon Amora was petting the dragon vigorously and it was purring wildly. The baby flipped over on its back to have its belly rubbed. Amora giggled and started rubbing its belly before stopping abruptly. "You're a boy." She stated the obvious. He only responded by wagging his tail happily.

They played and relaxed for what seemed like hours. "I really must be getting home. My parents will be worried sick." Amora mussed to the Night Fury curled up next to her. She decided to call him Rascal because it fit his personality Somehow she had fallen in love with this creature and was scared to let him go. Suddenly she had realized something, "Where are your parents, Rascal?"

A mighty roar tore threw the night. Rascal perked his head up curiously. Whatever was out there was no friend to Amora.

* * *

**What do you think so far? Any ideas about what will happen next? **

***Spoiler Alert* You will meet the Wild Boy very soon. *End Spoiler Alert***

**If you have any questions, let me know and I'll see if I can answer them. **

Matt-Umm...Why shouldn't we hate Nasi? She just yelled at her little sister when she tried to help her! That so means we should hate her.

**Me- I don't know if a explained this very well, but Nasi has had a really hard life. That's something that Amora can't always relate to. Nasi's father is a drunk and her mother is the town whore. Both are very neglectful. When they had Runa, they only paid attention if they were in public, so majority of the time Nasi was raising her little sister. Nasi got a job so she could put food on the table for Runa. But like any big sibling, Nasi thinks Runa is annoying. Nasi is just a teenager and wants to have fun with friends but can't because she has to provide for Runa and that makes her mad sometimes. Now, Nasi has to get married and give up the rest of her freedom that was purely hers. It's a frustrating time for her, but you are right. That gives her no right to yell at anyone. Thank you for you thoughts :)**

**Thanks everyone for supporting this story! Please review! I love reading them. **


End file.
